


Blood of Olympus: The Aftermath

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blackjack ships Nicercy, F/F, Feels, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico ships Thalyna, Reyna and Nico are bros, Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, matchmaker!Nico, post "Blood of Olympus", slow-build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because seriously, I can't leave things where Rick left them hanging. So this is me, fixing what bothered me. Aka the pairings.</p><p>Nico, discovering what it's like to have friends, tries to help Reyna with her relationship-status. If the son of death can really succeed in the realm of romance?<br/>And what about his own romance? Is he REALLY over Percy, or was it just yet another lie he told everyone, including himself? And if so, can his new friends help him getting what he wants when Piper finally admits to her feelings for Annabeth?<br/>What about the daughter of Athena though, torn between her heart's desire for Piper and her loyalty to Percy, who has already suffered so much...?<br/>Oh and I'm taking my liberties with the last POV from Leo. That's not happening. So, read the story if you want to know what happens with him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Direct Aftermath

Title: Blood of Olympus: The Aftermath – After the War, into the Love

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post Blood of Olympus

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, jealousy-issues, fluff, hurt/comfort, slow-build every-ship, matchmaker!Nico (Nico ships Thalyna), many feels, character study-esque, shoujo-ai, threesome, hetero

Main Pairing: Nicercy, Frazeleo, Thalyna, Pipabeth

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth (to be broken up), Jason/Calypso (hinted), Jake/Will, Tempest/Blackjack, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Calypso, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, Thalia Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Lou Ellen, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Blackjack, Arion, Guido, Tempest

Summary: Taking _everything_ – aside from that very last chapter with Leo's POV – into account. Take it as my sequel or epilogue to _Blood of Olympus_. So, obviously, **heavy spoiler-alert**.

Percy is trying to cope with Nico's blunt confession, Nico is trying to get over Percy with Will's help, Reyna is still trying to figure out how she is going to find love but not with a demigod. And Leo has a promise to fulfill (though this is where I take liberties with canon, so let's start with Leo). Everything changes now that the war is over and things calm down. They change.

 

**Blood of Olympus: The Aftermath**

_ After the War, into the Love _

 

_Chapter 1: The Direct Aftermath_

 

/Frank&Hazel&Leo\

 

Hazel was a child of the underworld and everyone who ever encountered a child of the underworld would agree on one thing: They were stubborn as can be. She could not accept Leo's death. Even though she had shaken her brother off when he had told her that something about Leo's death had been strange, that had been more her inner will not to try and cling onto hope. But she desperately _wanted_ to cling to hope. She couldn't believe that he had sacrificed _everything_ for them all. He had died to save the world. But that couldn't be the end. Not after everything they had been through.

The Fates had brought them together – Leo's words, but also Hazel's thoughts.

Throughout this quest, this  _war_ , Hazel and Frank had spend most of their time together with the tinkering Latino. Whenever they paired up in groups, somehow it had drawn the three of them together. When Leo was ready to face death, it had not been his closest and oldest friends he confided in, it had been them. It had always, all along, been them.

Frank and Hazel and Leo.

Something felt empty and shallow without the  _and Leo_ . Something was missing. He was missing.

They were back in New Rome – Frank, Hazel, Reyna and the other Romans. While everyone was trying to sort themselves out, Frank and Hazel had moving plans. The praetors didn't live with the regular Cohorts and Hazel would be damned if she'd let herself be separated from Frank.

“Reyna?”, asked Hazel softly as she and Frank were carrying their things.

The daughter of Bellona seemed distracted. Had been ever since they had been reunited. She was lighter, like years of agony had been taken off her shoulders. Hazel knew it had something to do with her brother and with what the two of them had shared on their own quest. It made Hazel happy, to know two people she valued so much had formed such a strong friendship. And yet, even with her new lightness, there seemed to be a darkness around here, like something was bothering her.

“Yes?”, acknowledged Reyna after a long moment, while patting Guido's flank in passing.

The trusty pegasus was standing in the front-yard of the house, pushing his face against her arm.

“Are you... really okay?”, wanted Hazel to know.

“I believe I will be”, nodded Reyna with the faintest hint of a smile. “I believe we all will be.”

“Did you all go mushy while I was gone? Seriously, I go and die once and everybody turns sappy.”

The three Romans, upon entering the praetors' quarters, were startled so much, they actually dropped the boxes they were carrying. There, on the couch, sat a mildly annoyed looking Nico and next to him the one who had spoken – a happily grinning Leo.

“Special delivery from Camp Half-Blood. Sorry it's so late, but I was on three days of bed-rest commissioned by my doctor”, stated Nico casually, looking faintly amused.

“W—What... H—How...?”, stammered Frank stunned.

“I told you I had a plan, Zhang”, grinned Leo impishly. “What? You thought I'd go up and die just like that? You're not getting rid of me that easily, dude.”

“Appeared at camp shortly after you left. Or rather, fell out of the sky with Festus. Will and his cabin had to practically tie him to the bed – damn that Solace and his threats – to keep him from running off right away. After we both were released from the infirmary, he asked me for a favor. I figured after he died for us all, I could do that”, explained Nico before yawning. “And while he explains everything else, I'll just be taking a nap, yeah guys?”

Reyna passed him and patted his hair with a fond smile. Hazel had to smile herself when she noticed that he didn't even flinch at the contact. While her brother was drifting off to sleep and Reyna was continuing their intended task, she found herself wrapped into a bear-hug by Frank, together with a quite squished looking Latino.

“Never do that again”, ordered the son of Mars relieved, hugging them even tighter.

“No more dying. Gonna try it”, nodded Leo. “Now, if you'd stop suffocating me...”

“But... what are you doing here? Just to tell us you're alright?”, asked Hazel confused.

“That and requesting your help. One more time”, grinned the son of Hephaestus.

“What can we do?”, came the prompt question from Frank.

“One more quest”, whispered Leo softly. “I... have a promise to fulfill, but without Festus... I'd need a strong flyer. Preferably a dragon, actually. I have to pick up a... friend.”

“A friend, mh?”, asked Hazel cautiously.

“Dying puts things into perspective”, shrugged Leo as he carefully handled the construct with the crystal. “She stole my first kiss. That was like the first positive reaction I ever got out of a girl. My brain short-circuited into lala-land, picturing the perfect future with her and all. But dying... I don't love her, not like that. I realized that. Should have beforehand, probably. After all, it's her curse. Not just the being stuck on an island thing, but that the guys send to her, well, that she falls in love with them and they don't fall in love with her. That they rather return to... the love they had left on the shore. She's still my friend though and I want to keep my promise. Can't keep it alone.”

Frank smiled and clasped one hand down onto Leo's shoulder. “You're not alone.”

“Besides, quests should be taken by three people”, smiled Hazel gently. “Let's get going.”

 

/Nico&Reyna\

 

By the time Nico woke up, the three others were long gone. But Reyna was there, sitting on the couch next to him. When he sat up, he noticed a blanket thrown over him. He frowned a little.

“Please don't do that”, muttered the son of Hades. “I've been mother-hened by Will Solace for three days now. I'm glad I got away. I start feeling suffocated by all the attention.”

“Will Solace, mh?”, repeated Reyna, with a nearly teasing note to her voice.

“And please also don't do that”, groaned Nico irritated. “Because I've been getting enough of _that_ by Jason. He calls us... Solangelo. I think I'm offended by that alone, to be honest. Also, I think he's spending too much time at Aphrodite Cabin. Will's a friend, nothing more.”

“You say that with quite a lot of certainty”, stated Reyna curiously.

“He has a _boyfriend_. Name's Jake Mason”, replied Nico, rolling his eyes. “He wasn't so concerned because he had some kind of crush on me, Reyna, but because he's... like me. And he remembered how it felt for him when he came to terms with... being gay.”

Reyna couldn't suppress the intake of breath. She had seen Nico's pain and memories, his feelings for Percy. He had admitted those feelings  _to Percy_ , but he had never used the word 'gay' before, like he was trying to avoid it. It made her smile proudly that he seemed to have settled.

“So he tried to befriend you because he wanted to help you through everything? And it appears, his efforts weren't futile”, said Reyna, leaning back some.

“Not sure about that”, muttered Nico and shook his head. “I just know that it's overwhelming to have all those people around me at all times. People who aren't _bothered_ by my presence.”

“That's why you decided to bring Leo here? To flee?”, asked Reyna, once again teasing.

“Kind of”, shrugged Nico and averted his eyes. “It's not like I don't appreciate Will's motherly way or caring, or Jason's urge to bond, but... You're more appreciated. You're calmer. I feel...”

“Like we're connected?”, ended Reyna with a small nod. “We did. During our quest. We shared things we never shared with anyone else. I _am_ proud to call you my friend, Nico.”

“And I am honored to call you my friend, Reyna”, replied Nico with a faint smile. “Which is why I'm here. To help you. When we... spoke about... _those_ things, you said that love would wait for me somewhere, but that you were uncertain, because no demigod could ever make you happy, according to Aphrodite. The last few days of being stuck in the infirmary gave me a lot of time to think. And I... Just come with me, I have a surprise for you.”

“You only just shadow-traveled from one end of the US to the other”, objected Reyna.

“Oh, we can take the horses”, dismissed Nico as he stood.

“Horses?”, repeated Reyna confused. “Plural?”

“Well, Blackjack came here with you, didn't he?”, asked Nico with a wicked grin. “I know he wouldn't mind helping. I even brought him doughnuts. You, take Guido and follow my lead.”

It had been a bit of a surprise to Reyna, but apparently Horse Friend didn't just apply to her and Guido. Percy's best horse buddy was more than just grateful to her for saving his life. When the two friends got outside to the garden, there were three horses standing. Guido, Blackjack and Arion.

“ _Oh come on, be a good, little mare, BJ_ ”, urged Arion, nudging Blackjack.

“ _Don't call me 'BJ' and do not ever call me a mare!_ ”, growled Blackjack, stepping away.

Guido whined and stepped between them. “ _Knock it off, dude. Blacks got a mate already_.”

“Can... Can I tell you something, Nico?”, asked Reyna softly, staring at the horses.

“Isn't that our thing? Sharing?”, grinned Nico playfully. “What's up?”

A playful Nico, that had seemed so impossible only months ago. Reyna guessed that what friends he had made at Camp Half-Blood over the past days must already be quite helpful.

“I can hear... voices”, started Reyna unsure. “Not in a crazy way, okay? I think it's this Horse Friend thing from Pegasus. I think I can... understand horses. It already started during the battle, at first I thought I hallucinated it, hearing Blackjack ask for doughnuts. It was hazy at first, but with the time it settled and now I can truly understand what they're saying.”

“Percy is going to love that”, was the first thing out of Nico's mouth before cursing himself.

“Still trying not to love Percy Jackson?”, asked Reyna as she climbed onto Guido.

“Did you tell anyone else about this? The horse-voices?”, asked Nico instead of answering.

Reyna heaved a sigh. Nico gave her a very stern look, so she dropped it. It was a sensitive topic.

“No. Not sure how, to be honest”, sighed Reyna, shaking her head. “I'm still trying to adjust to it myself. It's very unsettling. Especially when Arion is around. That horse has a foul mouth. Also, apparently Blackjack and Tempest are... dating. Do you think Percy and Jason know?”

“ _We're not dating, we're mates_ ”, complained Blackjack annoyed. “ _That's more serious_.”

“Of course. Excuse me”, nodded Reyna, earning a weird look from Nico. “Blackjack insists on them being mates. Apparently, that means more than just being boyfriends.”

“Mating is for lifetime with most magical creatures”, shrugged Nico, this time him getting a weird look from Reyna. “The underworld has magical creatures too. Percy is not the only one who inherited the understanding of certain animals. Zerberus likes rambling.”

Reyna smiled, for one because Nico had once again led their conversation to Percy and also because she tried to imagine Nico having a conversation with a three-headed dog.

 

/Annabeth&Percy&Sally&Paul\

 

Annabeth was going to finish school in New York. Not with Percy though, since he obviously had to retake the last school year after having been missing for half a year. Seeing as staying at camp and going there every day would have been kind of complicated, Sally and Paul had more than welcomed her into their home. She was smiling a little as she looked around her new room.

“And you're sure this is alright?”, asked Annabeth a bit concerned.

“We wouldn't have offered if we wouldn't want you here, Annabeth”, replied Paul warmly. “You're a kid, you should live in a proper home, go to school, get home-cooked meals. Not live in a summer camp. I think it's a nice thing, for all of us. Especially in the past months, the house had been awfully empty and silent... You brought Percy back to us, this is the least we could do.”

Annabeth nodded, albeit a little stiffly. The truth was, as much as it hurt her to admit it, Percy was the main reason why she had decided to come here. And not in the way others may believe. Tartarus had changed them – had changed  _him_ . He had, for the very first time in her life, scared her when he had attempted to kill a goddess. She was worried for him. Being alone for months, without memories, the time with the wolves and then Tartarus... She knew that no one, regardless of how strong, came out of such ordeals unscratched. Especially not considering that two major wars had happened, on top of everything else. She feared that Percy was broken, but like always, he didn't want to burden those he loved, so he bottled it all up. Not to say that she was completely fine after Tartarus – she had her fair share of nightmares about the place too, but Percy had been the one taking the brunt force of it. And Annabeth had Piper. She had confided in the native American girl about Tartarus, about her fears and doubts concerning Percy. While Percy, as far as Annabeth could tell, had not yet shared anything with anyone. Not wanting to burden them.

Annabeth had decided to attend school there and to move to New York so she could watch over him and try to help the boy she loved so very much. Another painful jolt was going through her being. She loved him, but perhaps not the way she used to. Not anymore. Ever since they had been reunited, something seemed so very off. All the things that had changed him, that had been wearing him down, they had also caused a raft between them. And Annabeth's close bond with Piper wasn't helping any. During the months before the Argo II launched, she had already spend a lot of time bonding with Piper, but by now, it felt like what they had was the most intimate relationship she had ever had. And they weren't even romantically involved. But they knew exactly what the other was thinking and wanted to say, they communicated without words, something they had perfected during this mission. Something she had once been able to with Percy too, to an extend. Never as brilliantly simple as with Piper though. And not anymore either. Since Tartarus, Annabeth  _knew_ that she had no idea anymore what Percy was thinking. What once used to be an open book to her now held seven seals – one from the Titan War, one from the abduction by Hera, one from the memory loss, one from the wolves, one from the Romans, one from Tartarus, one from the Giant War.

Which didn't mean she was going to give up on him. He was still her best friend, even though her feelings may have changed. She would always love him, one way or another.

“Where is Percy anyway?”, asked Annabeth and stood.

“Downstairs”, chuckled Paul, shaking his head fondly. “You know he and Sally had been attached by the hip ever since you two came home this morning...”

Annabeth shared his fond expression as they climbed down the stairs to find the two Jacksons curled together on the couch. Percy had his legs pulled up against his chest, his mother's one arm around him, caressing his side as he practically melted into hers. He looks so small and fragile right there that Annabeth had no hard time imagining what Percy must have been like as a kid. She didn't judge. On the contrary, she wished she could have that too. A family that loved her and could be there for her, cared for her in that extend. She knew Percy needed the comfort – she was grateful Sally could provide it. It was what she had hoped for, actually. That being back home would give Percy the chance to let go. During the quest, she assumed, he just  _knew_ it had been the wrong time to have a mental melt-down. He stayed strong and firm, was the leader and hero others expected him to be, even though she could only guess that deep down all he wanted to do was curl together in his mom's lap and hide from the world. The last war had already torn at him, but so soon after another one right away? It didn't help that he was probably feeling guilty for having put his mother through all that pain over the last  _eight months_ of his disappearance.

He needed someone who could be strong for him now, after everything he had been through. And Annabeth knew she wasn't the one. Because she couldn't be strong any longer either.

 

/Jason&Piper\

 

Jason knew what was to come the moment Piper entered the Zeus Cabin. He had anticipated that ever since they had recreated their fake-memory kiss. The kiss itself had been amazing, the scenery had been perfect. But they weren't. The reminder of how they had gotten together in the first place was lingering between them ever since. They had barely spoken a word since then – Piper mostly spending her time with Annabeth while Jason kept watch-duty at Nico's bedside (because it was either that or Will would tie the son of Hades down there to make sure he rested and given that choice, Nico rather preferred the Roman babysitter, thank you very much).

Their relationship was based on false memories. Without those, would they have ever gotten together to begin with? Jason had witnessed it during the war – the special connection Piper shared with Annabeth. It ran deeper than what they had. He knew that. He was just biding his time by now.

“Jason, I... think we should talk”, whispered the daughter of Aphrodite and sat down next to him.

He just offered her a smile as he put his glasses down to polish them. “It's alright, Pipes.”

“Mh?”, inquired Piper confused, observing how Jason seemed focused on his glasses.

He was decidedly not looking at her. “I know. And it's alright. But... we're still friends, right?”

A small half-smile came to her lips as she nodded and leaned over to engulf him in a tight hug. “I... Yes. I just... I think I'm in love with Annabeth. And that's not fair to you.”

“But you know there's a little obstacle called Percy Jackson in the way, right?”, asked Jason.

“Well, you jumped ships once. Would you jump them again?”, asked Piper with a nearly mischievous gleam in her eyes. “Will's dating Jake – come on, how do you not know that? You can't push him and Nico. But maybe... You and me, combining forces...”

“Sounds like we're plotting world-domination and not the dating life of our friends”, laughed Jason.


	2. The Emotional Aftermath

_Chapter 2: The Emotional Aftermath_

/Frank&Hazel&Leo&Calypso\

"You're late."

"Yeah, well, dying kind of has the tendency of making one run late", countered Leo.

He was grinning broadly as he climbed off Frank's back. The Canadian shook himself and turned back, from dragon to human. Hazel came to stand slightly behind Leo, glaring fiercely at the way too pretty brunette – if Calypso at least wouldn't be so pretty! Still, Leo had said he didn't have feelings for her any longer. She just had to believe him. When they hugged, she had some trouble.

"Who are your babysitters?", inquired Calypso, locking eyes with Hazel.

"Those are my Frank and Hazel", answered Leo, before his ears caught a little fire. "I mean, those are my friends. Frank and Hazel. Frank is Hazel's and Hazel is Frank's. Yeah, I'll shut up now."

"We're here to bring you, well, wherever you want to go", stated Frank seriously.

Calypso took a moment to look from Leo to Hazel and then to Frank. It only took her seconds to realize something. Something those three didn't know, not fully and not yet. A pained and sad smile graced her lips as she pulled Leo into another hug. At least he had kept his promise.

"Thank you, Leo Valdez. You _are_ a hero", whispered Calypso, kissing his cheek.

Frank glared, not liking the way Leo blushed at the praise. Not that a blushing Leo wasn't the cutest thing ever, but he disliked that this Calypso was the one making Leo blush like that.

"Where to?", asked Hazel curiously.

"Camp Half-Blood for now?", suggested Leo, turning toward Calypso.

"As good a place to stay as any", shrugged Calypso with a smile. "Anywhere but here."

"Camp Half-Blood it is", stated Frank and turned back into a dragon.

/Nico&Reyna&Thalia&Hylla\

Reyna looked uncomfortable as they landed in San Juan. Why would Nico bring her here, of all places? What kind of plan did he have? Because that look in his eyes surely showed that he _had_ a plan. But they didn't go anywhere, they were just standing there, waiting for something.

"Little cousin. What are you doing here?", asked a sudden voice from behind them.

Reyna turned a little to see Thalia Grace, grinning brightly and ruffling Nico's hair. The son of Hades made a face and dodged her. It was hard not to stare at the strong, confident huntress. They were soon joined by another female, one who came to ruffle Reyna's hair.

"Hylla", stated Reyna, a bit surprised. "I... What are we doing here?"

"How should I know? I didn't know you'd come", said her older sister.

"Reyna needs a vacation. Frank will be able to handle New Rome on his own for a while, with the help of my sister. She'll stay with you guys for a while, exorcising some old ghosts", said Nico.

"Old gho—Nico", hissed Reyna and grabbed Nico by the arm.

Hylla and Thalia looked a little confused as they watched Nico and Reyna walk away enough to have some privacy to talk. Nico stared at Reyna neutrally, waiting for her to say something.

"What are we doing here?", asked Reyna in a low voice.

"You need to face your demons, Reyna", said Nico seriously. "Otherwise you will never get over them. The huntresses are staying here for a while, it seems. Until all are healed and physically and mentally ready to leave. I though maybe you'd like to spend more time with Thalia."

Reyna frowned confused and turned toward the two other girls. By the looks of it, Hylla and Thalia were bickering. Rather passionately. Thalia was strong and fierce, the character trades Reyna valued the most. But... what was Nico implying? When Reyna turned to look at Nico, the son of Hades was serious, but there was also a certain softness in his eyes.

"I'm... aware I have my own demons, that's why I hope you listen to me. I know what I'm talking about. If you cling to the past, you will never have a future to look forward to", advised Nico.

"And what about you?", asked Reyna, raising one eyebrow.

"We'll see", shrugged Nico. "Now, I should leave. Not a boys-friendly environment."

/Percy&Annabeth\

Annabeth was leaning against the door-frame of Percy's room, arms crossed over her chest as she watched him. She had wanted to keep going like they were for a few weeks or months longer, however long it would take Percy to settle some, but it seemed breaking up with him would be the better solution right away. She had a feeling that it was putting even more of a strain on Percy, who was already at his limits, to act as the nice, smiley, good boyfriend. For now, he really needed to focus on himself and not on how to be a good boyfriend.

"Percy, how are you feeling?", asked the daughter of Athena as she approached his bed.

He sat up, looking surprised, embarrassed and bewildered. It was the middle of the night, after all. Annabeth had initially been on her way to the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water when she had passed his room. He had been whimpering in his sleep, curled together in a tight ball, obviously being shaken by a nightmare of sorts. Now he was awake and staring at her.

"Y—Yeah, sure. What... uhm... Annabeth, it's three in the morning", stated Percy confused.

"Percy... _please_...", stated Annabeth, her voice strained, before she took a deep breath. "I want you back. I want my best friend back. I want back what we had _before_ we got together. When you trusted me and told me when you were afraid, when you hurt, inside or out. When we relied on each other. I feel... I feel like you put walls up since we got together, like you're trying not to burden me. But I want to be there for you, or... or at least I want you to feel free not to pull walls up around me. I think we should break up, I don't... You're hurting, Percy. You changed. Everything that happened to you changed you and I think... You don't know how to talk to me anymore. I hope that maybe, if you don't... feel obliged to be my boyfriend anymore, maybe then you'll learn to trust me again."

"I don't... understand...", admitted Percy confused.

"When I come close to you, you put up those smiles like you expect that to be the thing I want from you, but... I miss the times you could be sad around me and talk to me. You're not the person I got together with anymore", whispered Annabeth, cupping his cheek. "And I think that right now, you need to focus on healing and not on trying to be the person you think I want you to be."

Percy was just looking at her confused and like a hurt puppy. But deep down, he knew that she was right. Back on their first month anniversary, he had tried to bend every way to make everything perfect for her. He always tried to be perfect for her. Because he was so afraid of losing her, so desperate to cling to the feeling of being loved. He stared at her, with those large, sad eyes.

"Are we... still friends?", asked Percy lowly.

"If you want to", nodded Annabeth, a small smile on her lips. "If you _let_ me. You've been shutting me out for a while now. If you want to be friends, you need to let me in, Percy."

"I'll... I'll try", nodded Percy slowly, frowning a bit. "I'm just... not sure how..."

"Talk to me, for starters", sighed Annabeth, leaning against the wall. "What's on your mind? What... The nightmare. What was your nightmare just there about?"

Percy reluctantly joined her, leaning against the wall too. "Tartarus..."

/Piper&Jason&Calypso&Leo\

Calypso was living in the Big House for the moment, but she had a flock of followers, seeing as she was beautiful, clever and had a lot of tales about old heroes to tell. At first, Leo had been nervous if she would settle well at camp, but she took to it easier than anticipated. Right now, Leo was sitting at the lake with her, Jason and Piper. He had been a bit baffled to return to camp to learn that his best friends had broken up. But apparently both of them were fine with it, so he would be too.

"As fun as this has been, I gotta go. I have stable duties with Nico", announced Jason.

He offered the other three a smile and left. The son of Hades had returned to camp only hours after Leo and the others had arrived back here, sadly enough also sending Leo's Frank and Hazel away, something about Reyna taking a well-deserved vacation. It disappointed Leo, he had hoped to spend more time with all his favorite people. He sighed softly, face between his hands.

"Why didn't those two friends of yours stay longer, Leo?", asked Calypso, looking after Jason.

"They're Romans. They have their own camp", replied Leo, pouting a little.

"And why didn't you leave with them?", continued Calypso, causing Piper to stare surprised.

"Why should he? Leo is Greek", questioned Piper confused.

"For a daughter of Aphrodite, you're not good at reading emotions", smiled Calypso amused before turning to Leo. "They're the reason why you left my island again. You said because of a war and such, but... I know my own curse, Leo. The gods never send me a hero who would actually fall in love with me and the conditions for you to leave again were that _I_ fell for you, but that you had your true love waiting for you at the shore. Don't waste time, not if you have a chance at love, Valdez."

"I—I can't just—They're together!", stammered Leo embarrassed, catching a little fire. "And why are _you_ giving me advises on love?! Aren't you angry with me or something?"

"I may have fallen for you, but you're forgetting something", replied Calypso, looking at Leo softly. "I am used to getting my heart broken, having people leave again. When you left, I tried not to cling to hope, I did what I always do. Try to move on from the person who left me. Granted, you came back, but... time is different in Ogygia. You were with me for a couple of hours of the outside world's time, but on Ogygia it were weeks. What do you think how _long_ I was waiting for you during those 'two weeks' as you said it had been?"

If hours were weeks, then days were months and two weeks could easily be a year. Leo stared stunned at her. Of course she wasn't exactly in immediate mourning for their love if over a year had passed since then. He was still gaping at her, with Piper patting his back amused.

"Maybe she is right", offered Piper amused. "Maybe you could go and visit the Romans for a little? I'm sure Cally will be alright with me showing her around, right?"

"Of course, Piper", grinned Calypso. "I'm sure you can tell me if Jason Grace has a girlfriend."

"C—Come again", stuttered Leo and Piper wide-eyed.

"Son of Zeus, pontifex maximus, former praetor, stunningly handsome... _That_ is the kind of hero that always made me swoon", sighed Calypso. "Maybe dating works out better for me here?"

Piper and Leo just stared at her doe-eyed, blinking in slow-motion.

/Jason&Nico&Will&Jake\

After stable duty, Jason found himself comfortably sitting in the hay together with Nico, Will and Jake. Not that Nico looked all that willing, but it had become the one thing Nico could not fight off – the combined force of the two blondes. Right how however, Jason's focus wasn't on Nico but rather on Jake and Will. After what Piper had told him, he had started to observe them more closely and what he saw made him wonder if he had been blind. They weren't too obvious, like holding hands and heatedly making out in public, but it were the small gestures that could be noticed if someone was to watch out for them. That did put a damper on Jason's plans though. When Will and Nico had started to get along so well and had conversations about being gay and coming out, Jason had thought that Will could be Nico's way to get over Percy. Sure, Jason too had heard how Nico had confessed to Percy, but it had been as true as his confession to Jason. Long over it, just a tiny crush. Jason knew what that was, it was nothing more than a heartbroken boy trying desperately to get over an unrequited love. Jason could see through that, just like he had seen through Nico when he had confessed in front of Cupid. A protogenous god like Cupid wouldn't challenge a 'already over it, small crush'. Jason's eyes wandered over to Nico thoughtful. He was still in love with Percy and there was no one to help him get over the other boy. Not that it had been Jason's brightest idea. Just because two gay guys got along didn't mean they had to hook up instantly. Besides, after what Nico had been through during the war, Jason didn't really think that he needed something completely new, but rather something comforting that he knew and loved. Percy Jackson.

/Piper&Annabeth\

Time passed fast, or so it seemed to Annabeth. Mortal high school was something new and strange, but it also felt oddly... normal. It was what Annabeth needed right now. That and the support of a family. Sally and Paul had accepted their breakup and were still there for her, they didn't blame her for it. It even seemed as though they understood. The war had changed them both and it was okay for them to want something for themselves now. Annabeth smiled softly as she watched Piper through the rainbow. The daughter of Aphrodite was telling her something in a loud, high-pitched voice, too agitated to be quite coherent. But that in itself was already cute enough to make Annabeth smile. Listening to Piper was a nice distraction from the nightmares. The life she had build up for herself right now was just what she needed. Two parents to love her, a normal school education, a proper home to return to, friendship and love. She sat up some, grinning.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?", asked Annabeth, in the middle of Piper's rambling.

"-but I don't think Calypso is the ri... What?", stammered Piper once she caught up with Annabeth's interruption. "What? Did you just... But you and Percy. Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

"I broke up with Percy, because we were both clinging onto it, forcing it. That's not what either of us need right now", whispered the daughter of Athena, tilting her head. "What I _need_ is the person who made me laugh and smile even in the middle of the war, who made me forget the bad things happening around us, the one who completes me. You with your unbreakable faith into emotions, stopping me from over-analyzing everything. You're... You're exactly what I want. What I need."

"That was... so not how I pictured or panned this", huffed Piper and blinked a couple of times. "I had all these amazing plans on how to woo you and make you realize that you love me. Seriously, we had like three dozen different plans at the ready and now I can't use any of them!"

"We?", repeated Annabeth, raising one eyebrow.

"Jason, Leo and Calypso helped me", admitted Piper sheepishly.

"We could do that. Some long-lasting courting process with awkward glances and blushes, but... honestly, I am tired", sighed Annabeth, frowning a bit. "The war was draining, Tartarus was draining. I don't want to go through the motions. I _know_ what I want and I want you."

"You make love sound way too rational", sighed Piper and shook her head. "You really need me, to fix your emotional problems right there. I'll romance you, Chase."

"That sounds like a threat", laughed Annabeth.

Piper smiled at that. She loved the way Annabeth laughed and she loved that she could make Annabeth laugh, had been able to even during the war, even with Tartarus still hanging fresh in the blonde's mind. Piper knew that she had Annabeth's trust and she knew she would always value that.

/Nico&Percy\

Nico was soaked in cold sweat when he woke up in the middle of the night from yet another nightmare. Normally he had his dreams under better control. Groaning exhausted, he collapsed back onto his bed. He had IMed Reyna earlier and the praetor was still angry with him for dumping her at her home, but honestly, he _knew_ it was for the best. She had a lot of anger she needed to let go of. She also still had her big sister, unlike Nico, and she shouldn't let their past get between their relationship, because she would regret that one day. Nico knew he had a lot of regrets concerning Bianca, more than just her death. And he hoped that Thalia would work out for Reyna. Not that he had ever been interested in other people's love-lives, but the pain his own had put him through had taught him one thing: He didn't want his new best friend to suffer any longer and she had already been through a lot of heartache. The time in the infirmary had been boring and he had spend it thinking. Who would be a possible love-interest for Reyna, but 'not a demigod'? It made him remember something he had learned when his sister had joined the hunt. There were demigods, mortals and nymphs in it alike, but those labels didn't matter to them anymore. They gave their heritage up and exchanged it for being a huntress. And in a way, this attempt at bringing Reyna and Thalia together was also Nico's attempt at getting over his feelings for the huntresses. He needed to let go of the things that tormented him. He needed to heal. To get out of the shadows.

Admitting his feelings to Percy had been the first step. The second step had been to talk with Will, about things like coming out, coming to terms with his own sexuality, how things even _worked_ for gays in this time and age and outside the underworld. Thirdly, friends. Like Reyna, Will, Jason, Lou and Cecil. It felt weird to have friends, but it also helped.

Still, four weeks after the war and Nico still had that nightmare. The one about Percy falling into Tartarus. The son of Hades had been through Tartarus himself, he knew what it was like. The nightmare was about all the gruesome things he had to suffer through in Tartarus, but instead of himself suffering through them again, he had to watch Percy enduring them.

Closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, Nico did something he had taken to doing. He visited Percy's dreams. Out of three reasons. One being that after his own nightmares about Percy being tortured, he _needed_ to make sure that Percy was alright. Secondly, he used his powers over dreams to keep Percy's nightmares at bay – and he suspected that his excessive use of those powers was the reason why they weren't working properly on him anymore. And the last reason being the most surprising one, at least for him. After the first time of being in Percy's dreams, he noticed that in there, he had an easier time talking to Percy and Percy, thinking it to be a dream and Nico to be a fragment of his mind, was actually opening up to Nico. It was always the same, more or less. Nico would visit the dream, find Percy stuck in his own nightmare, he'd help the son of Poseidon and then they'd just sit together and talk with each other. Tonight was just the same.

"Drowning the goddess of poison in her own poison. Impressive", commented Nico.

He knew this had happened, had really happened, but in Percy's nightmare, the goddess was winning, was poisoning Annabeth to the point of her dieing. So Nico helped and by the time the goddess collapsed, the nightmare around them faded in defeat. When a nightmare was conquered it faded to reveal a beautiful dream instead. Most of the times, those led them to a beach in Montauk.

"Why do I always dream of you?", whispered Percy as they sat together at the beach, their toes buried in the sand while the waves washed over them. "I mean, Nico told me he used to have a crush on me. Is it that? Because it generally always confuses me when someone confesses their feelings to me. Rachel, Calypso, Annabeth, all very confusing."

"Maybe", answered Nico vaguely, wishing to change the topic. "But I don't think that matters now."

"Guess not", sighed Percy, leaning against Nico, his head on Nico's shoulder. "Thank you. I mean, I know you're not real, but... this feels nice. Having someone to rely on."

A horrible blush spread over Nico's cheeks as he reluctantly laid one arm around Percy's waist, feeling the Sea Prince snuggling up to him even more. He'd never get over Percy like this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this is really weird, because somehow Frazeleo and Nicercy are taking a backseat in this one... And that's happening all on its own... Well, next chapter will have more of those five too, promise. It'll also have all the other getting-togethers.


	3. The Final Aftermath

_Chapter 3: The Final Aftermath_

Frank and Hazel were moping. There really was no other way to describe it. Sure, Frank was _very_ busy with his praetor-duties – he had called Reyna a couple times, asking for her guidance, but he had yet to demand for her to return. She seemed lighter, more relaxed. She had even smiled, the first time since this war had started that Frank saw her smile. The banter with Thalia, who always seemed to be looming over her shoulder during the calls, as though the two girls were attached by the hips, and the quality time with her sister, it truly seemed to do the trick for Reyna. Frank didn't want to be the one to call her back. She had lost so much – her first love to Piper, her best friend Scipio to death, many comrades during the battle. It was time she got something back. And the duties were a _great_ distraction for Frank. It meant he spend less time thinking about the not-so-dead Latino who was still at Camp Half-Blood, together with Calypso. Sure, Leo had assured them he had no romantic feelings for her anymore, but who was to say that they didn't return now that they were at camp, where Leo was the only person she knew? It bugged Frank. Their weeks together had changed Frank's opinion on the Latino. Leo was annoying, hyperactive, a little shit at times, but also adorable, loyal, reliable, sweet, kind and he had _died_ to save them all.

"You're thinking of Leo again", accused his girlfriend, a grin evident in her voice.

She walked up behind him, her arms around his neck as she leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Mh."

"Don't be so grumpy", laughed Hazel amused, mischief in her golden eyes. "Piper called, she said Leo is packing, because he wants to spend some time in New Rome. What do you say, do we have a spare-room for a certain, little firebug? She said he didn't want to bother us, so she wanted to take matters into her own hands and ask for him. I said he could stay here."

"Of course he can stay here!", exclaimed Frank and stood so fast, the chair tippled over. "We need to clean up and buy a fire-extinguisher. And food. You know how much that little guy can eat."

Hazel just smiled to herself as she watched him run out, still mumbling to himself.

/Hylla&Reyna&Thalia\

Reyna contemplated buying a blue bow and putting it on Percy's head. Because a Percy would be the only present that would even remotely compare to what Nico had done for her. Spending the nights drinking hot chocolate with Hylla, for the first time truly _talking_ about their father and their past, slowly, gradually getting over it. It had been weeks since she had arrived in San Juan and by now, she could even share laughter with her sister again, something that had felt like a faint memory to her. And Hylla wasn't even the best about her stay here. The huntresses were still here and aside from making a lot of strong-willed female friends, there was also Thalia. Thalia, who always managed to make Reyna laugh, may it be with adorable stories about Jason and Annabeth, Thalia, who was so strong, fierce and determined, Thalia, who was so beautiful and amazing.

"We're leaving soon."

Reyna looked up, a crestfallen expression on her face as she locked eyes with Thalia. "What?"

"We're the hunt. We generally normally travel a lot, you know?", chuckled the huntress as she walked up to Reyna. "There's just one thing I wanted to do before I leave."

Reyna frowned, wanting to ask what it was, but then she already had an arm around her waist and a hand in her neck, pulling her close until her lips met another pair of lips. The kiss was soft and yet rather determined. Like a statement. Filled with emotions, certainty – you are worth being loved and all boys who didn't were complete morons. Something Thalia had said to Reyna before, on a late night where Reyna had emptied her heart to the huntress. But back then Reyna hadn't realized what exactly Thalia had meant. Now, her intent was rather obvious.

"A—A... B—But...", stammered Reyna, uncharacteristically flustered. "The... vows?"

"Loopholes", whispered Thalia with a grin, kissing Reyna's earlobe. "The vows are rather explicitly about not laying with a man. You're not a man and I'd really like to... lay with you."

"But you just said you're about to leave", complained Reyna with a glare.

"You have a pegasus, you could... come and visit our camp-side every now and then. I'm sure you'd enjoy a relaxing hunt every other week too, daughter of war", replied Thalia. "Or I could visit the Romans, we do need to establish a tighter bond between the camps and the hunt, in case of future disasters. I... wanted to ask you to join the hunt, but over the past few weeks I realize that you care for your Romans as much as I care for my huntresses. I'm their lieutenant and I would never turn my back on them, so asking you to turn your back on your Romans would be an egoistic and stupid thing to do. And I wouldn't even want you to. You're a born leader and after everything your Romans have been through, they _need_ you. Keeping you selfishly to myself would be wrong. But... even if I can't have you all to myself, I still want you, as much as I can have."

Reyna's heart was thumping so hard, she was sure at least two of his ribs were already broken. Was this it? Was this her chance at a happy end? She had always known it wouldn't be easy, so why should it be a Roman she could see every day if she wanted to? But who said love had to be easy? Not that she was truly sure if she was in love. She knew she loved spending time with Thalia, talking and sparing with her, laughing with her and just seeing her. In a way, she reminded Reyna of Jason, but on the other hand, the two siblings couldn't be more different and Reyna was grateful for that, because Thalia was pretty damn amazing just the way she was. Smiling a little, Reyna laid her arms around Thalia's neck and pulled the other girl down into another kiss.

/Nico\

It was disgusting, utterly disgusting. If things continued like this, Nico was going to vomit. A lot.

"Stop making that face, it's disturbing", stated Lou, nudging him hard in the ribs.

Nico huffed and glared at the daughter of Hecate. "Not my fault. Look at them. Just look at them."

Lou, Nyssa, Jake and Will, who were all sitting together at the bonfire, turned to follow Nico's gaze. With Leo gone to New Rome for nearly a week now and Piper having packed up all her things and left to spend a weekend in New York at the Blofisses, Calypso had practically attached herself to Jason. Not that Nico blamed her, she had only made two real friends since entering camp and that were Piper and Jason, aside from Leo. So now she was clinging to the one still around. What did annoy him though were the love-sick glances, that slow-motion batting of eye-lashes, the long-suffering sighs. And here Nico had thought the Aphrodite Cabin was bad.

"No idea what you mean. She totally reminds me of you", stated Will. "All the sighing and staring and longing, while the hero in question is just smiling and _not noticing a damn thing_."

"I hate you", replied Nico in a deadpan voice.

"Well, he's not entirely mistaken", laughed Lou, wiggling her eyebrows. "Jason is as oblivious to Calypso's flirting as Percy was to your protecting-worshiping-following-around routine."

"Someone should have mercy on her and tell her he has no idea what's going on", muttered Nyssa.

"I don't know, the way I see it, Jason is very much interested. Look at the way he's puffing his chest out. Any more and he falls back over", countered her older brother Jake with a grin.

"Speaking of, how are things with Percy?", asked Will, turning to Nico.

"We were talking about the Jalypso Show!", exclaimed Nico frustrated. "Not Percy!"

"Well, then let's switch channels and talk about the Nicercy Show", shrugged Will unimpressed.

"You're visiting his dreams. Clovis told me, on one of his rare moments of being awake, that you've been wandering around the dream-world on your way to Percy's dreams like every night for the past three months", accused Lou, pointing a finger at him. "What's going on with that?"

"I try to keep his nightmares at bay", sighed Nico in defeat, slumping back a little. "I guess it works. It's just... not really effective when it comes to getting over him... Thinking it's all a dream, he is being so ridiculously affectionate. Like a young kitten wanting cuddles. Urgh."

"And if you change your plans and go from retreating to attacking?", suggested Jake with a grin. "Conquer his heart and all of that. After all, Annabeth and he broke up over two months ago."

"And that suddenly turned him gay. Just... go and annoy Jay", muttered Nico with a glare.

/Frank&Hazel&Leo&Reyna\

Coming back home, Reyna had not expected to find a happy Leo baking Christmas cookies in her kitchen. She had also not expected to find Frank and Hazel sitting at the table, staring at Leo like he was an angel send from the heavens above. Sighing, she joined them.

"So, I'm dating Thalia Grace now. Any suggestions on how to tell Jason?", asked Reyna casually.

"Oh, oh, oh! I'll _pay_ you if you let me tell him!", exclaimed Leo and whirled around eagerly.

"Sold", nodded Reyna amused. "And uhm, you have some... flour on your... everything."

The Latino looked like a ghost, powdered with flour all over. It was ridiculously adorable. Frank and Hazel smiled, like just seeing him like that was the happiest they could picture. Love could be complicated, it surely was for her. But it didn't have to be and those three were making it unnecessarily complicated. Smiling to herself, she stood again, humming softly.

"I'll go and take a bath, IM Thals. If the three of you haven't figured out how to kiss by the time I come back, I will be putting up mistletoe all over the place", stated Reyna casually but seriously.

"K—Kiss?!", yelped all three of them, in different states of being flustered.

Leo was turning large, innocent eyes on the couple once Reyna was out of the room. They were staring at him with a mixture of being terrified and looking like predators. Leo blushed brightly.

"Uhm... so... kissing...", stammered Leo nervously. "Could... that be a... thing...?"

"I don't know, ehr, if... you want to...", replied Frank, looking as nervous.

"Boys. You would be hopeless without us girls", smiled Hazel softly, taking Leo's hand.

He humpfed as he was pulled against Hazel. She tilted his head up and pulled Frank close until the boys were lip-to-lip. The Canadian took a deep, shaky breath and leaned down to kiss the smaller boy. Hazel was grinning as she walked around Leo and wrapped her arms around his waist.

/Piper&Annabeth&Percy\

Sally was surprised about how things turned out. Her son, her baby-boy who had been gone for months, had returned to her broken and lonely. Together with Annabeth, but emotionally alone. He was acting brave and even when Sally had asked about what he had been through during the past months, she knew he was playing things down so he wouldn't worry her too much. It hadn't surprised her too much when Annabeth and Percy had broken up. Their relationship was, as many on TV, based on life-threatening situations, wars and quests. Without the war, in a regular setting, they just didn't work. Still, Sally was grateful that Annabeth stuck around as Percy's friend.

Not that Percy actually talked to her, or anyone, really. So far, Sally hadn't witnessed Percy opening up to anyone and at one point, she had even contemplated dragging him to a psychiatrist. And then, the strangest thing happened. He started smiling and laughing again – real, honest joy and not just to cover up his pain and ease their minds. She had _no idea_ what had happened to cause this change, but something had taken a burden off his shoulders and she could watch her son returning to his carefree, loveable self, step by step and day by day.

He wasn't the only one changing though. Annabeth was changing too, but unlike with Percy, Sally knew what caused the change in the blonde. Piper McLean. The two girls talked at least once a day, sometimes, Sally could even hear them at night, after Annabeth's sobbing had woken her up. Whenever Sally wanted to go and comfort the child, she could already hear the girls talking via IM. Piper was helping Annabeth to heal. Sally was curious who was helping her son.

"So, what's new with you, Percy?", asked Piper casually as the teens sat down in the living room.

Dinner would be ready soon, but Sally had thrown them out of her kitchen, told them to sit down and watch some TV. After all, Piper was a guest and she was only staying for the weekend. The girls should spend as much time together as possible and having a friend over was also good for Percy. Piper and Annabeth were curled together on one end of the couch, Percy sitting on the other.

"I don't know", sighed Percy, the faintest blush of red on his cheeks. "I keep having those dreams..."

"Sounds naughty", teased the daughter of Aphrodite amused. "What are they about?"

"Uh... N—Nico...?", whispered Percy, barely audible, looking around in paranoia.

"How so? What are you dreaming about?", inquired Annabeth concerned, sitting up.

"Just... him, being there, protecting me, talking to me...", sighed Percy confused, shaking his head.

"So, breaking up turned you two gay?", joked Piper, tilting her head surprised.

"I've never been a fan of labels", said Percy and rolled his eyes. "I... uh, had this crush on Luke back when I first came to camp. It's not the fact that I may be attracted to a guy that's confusing me, but that it's Nico. Not even that. I mean, he's... good-looking and nice, when he wants to be, and powerful and loyal. But... he's been in literally every single dream of mine since we came back from the war, he's just always there and even though I know I can rely on him... am I really relying on him _that much_ subconsciously? And the bad thing is that... dream-Nico is so... open. He doesn't push me away and he actually _talks_ to me. I can't remember the last time we had an honest conversation in real life. That's very frustrating. I mean, real Nico made it clear that it was only a crush and that he's over me and we haven't even _spoken_ since the war is over. So... why now? Why does my stupid subconsciousness decide to fall for him _now_? Why not, like a year ago when he was actually still interested in me? Why do I have to be so _slow_?!"

He groaned frustrated and buried his face in his arms. Piper and Annabeth smiled at each other and exchanged a pitiful look. Reaching over, Annabeth ruffled Percy's hair affectionately.

"Enjoy the dreams while they last and then do what he did. Move on", advised the blonde softly.

/Nico&Percy\

Annabeth was right. Annabeth was always right, after all she was his Wise Girl. Nico had moved on and Percy couldn't blame him for that, after all Percy had been with Annabeth. So he should probably move on and he should definitely enjoy the dreams. So when Nico appeared this night, in yet another hopeless situation – Percy knew that in real life, he could easily slay those monsters all on his own, even without a weapon, but nightmares were nightmares for a reason and they left him petrified, unable to fight, vulnerable and left for dead at the hands of those who wanted revenge on him. And then Nico came, slashing through Percy's nightmares and making him feel not just safe and protected but also strong again. When Nico was there, Percy found the will to fight again. He could get up and join the fight, where he had been paralyzed with fear and hopelessness before.

"Perce? Are you alright?", asked Nico concerned.

Blinking a couple of times, Percy noticed that Nico was standing right in front of him, offering him a hand to help him off the ground. How long had Percy just been sitting there, thinking and ignoring Nico? Blushing embarrassed, Percy took the offered hand and let Nico help him up.

"Thank you", smiled Percy softly, not letting go of Nico's hand even as he stood.

"No... problem...", replied Nico reluctantly, staring at their still joined hands.

"Not for this. That was the Minotaur, I killed that one when I was twelve and barely knew how to hold a sword", huffed Percy, taking a step toward Nico. "No, not this. But... everything. You've been there for me. Here, in these dreams, but... also... the real you. I know of all the things Nico did for me. I know that without Nico, I would have died in Tartarus, because... I don't think Bob would have helped us otherwise. And you, Nico, did so much more for me."

Nico was staring at him, looking a bit like a lost puppy, as though Percy was speaking a completely different language. Smiling brightly, in a nearly blinding way, Percy leaned over to kiss Nico softly. Strangely enough, his dream boy was pushing him away, rather roughly. Percy frowned confused.

"No, that's not how this was supposed to go", said the son of Poseidon, shaking his head. "This is _my_ dream, so you're supposed to lay your arms around my waist and pull me close and deepen the kiss all hotly and passionately and stuff. I can have rejection in real life..."

"Percy, you don't understand...", whispered Nico, lifting his hands slowly. "I'm real. I _am_ Nico."

"You're not making sense", pouted Percy. "Can't we just kiss?"

"You know how Hazel can manipulate the Mist, right? A power of Hecate. Just like Hazel, I have control over the realm of another god of the underworld too. I can walk through dreams", answered Nico, starting to feel _very_ awkward. "I'm Nico. The real Nico. I was the real Nico the whole time. I'm not a piece of your fiction, Percy. So I don't want to be used by you to get over your break-up."

With that, the dream dissolved and Nico disappeared, leaving Percy on his own. Instead, the son of Hades woke up in his cabin. He contemplated his options for a moment, but he knew that he was done running away, so he stood to walk through the shadows. As he entered Percy's room, the Sea Prince was just waking up. How was it possible to look that adorable, all with the messy hair and confused and upset expression on his face. When he noticed Nico, he stared and then he blushed.

"S—So... it wasn't a dream. What you just said was... real", mumbled Percy embarrassed. "Damn. I—I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hit on you – I mean, I did, but I didn't mean for you to be real. Which sounds even worse. I just... I'm sorry for making things awkward. You said you were over me and I kiss you. I mean, I thought you were fiction. I like you _a lot_ and when we talked and I fell for you, but I promise I'll behave myself, really. Please don't pull away again. I like the friendship we formed in my dreams. Can we have that in real life too, please? I'll not kiss you again."

Nico took a moment to stare at Percy. "Are you telling me you have... feeling for me...?"

Taking a shaky breath, Percy nodded. "Yes. Yes, I do. B—But I don't want them to stand between us, please. After you confessed to me, you finally opened up again. At least in my dreams. What were you even doing there anyway? I mean, not that I don't appreciate it..."

"I was there to protect you", replied Nico, taking a brave step forward. "Because I love you. Because I will always love you. I said I was over you, but... I'm not and I don't think I ever will. I said it because I _hoped_ that I could get over you that way. I never thought you would... Come here."

Before he could get lost in some awkward rant about how Percy was the light of his life and how he would take endless sleepless nights if it meant keeping Percy's dreams nightmare-free, he grabbed Percy by the waist and pulled him flush against his chest, kissing him with all the fire he could muster. Percy was melting against Nico, hands trapped between their chests. Nico tasted like pomegranates and safety and the night. Licking along Nico's lips, Percy deepened the kiss.

"Does this mean you'll come over and we can... talk in person from now on?", asked Percy softly once they parted. "As... more-than-friends, maybe? Like... boyfriends...?"

A blush crept onto Percy's cheeks when Nico looked at him as though he had just hung the sun, moon and stars and laid the world to Nico's feet. Like being Percy's boyfriend was fulfilling all of Nico's greatest dreams. It was very embarrassing for the son of Poseidon. Nico's answer was another kiss, but this time, they tumbled and landed on the bed. By the time they parted, they were laying comfortably cuddled together on the bed, Percy smiling up at Nico, looking shy.

"Can you stay and... protect me from the outside? Just... hold me until I'm asleep?", asked Percy.

"Always", whispered Nico, arms around Percy's waist, holding him close. "Always."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's it! The end! Thank you all for reading and even more so for reviewing, I hope you had as much fun with my fix-BoO-fic as I did. ;)


End file.
